User blog:Dwight Dragon Tamer/Dwight's History on this wiki
Hi guys! Since I saw other users posting their history in this wiki, I might as well join in the action, too. Early days (August 18, 2013) My early days started while I was surfing the internet on August 18, 2013. I clearly remember things that time. I was searching about hurricanes on google when I came across a text that said "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki". Since I knew what the term "hypothetical" is, I clicked on it. (please note that I was nine at the time). I read through the welcome texts and clicked on the start your own season button. I read through the instructions and the steps and made an account. My account back then was "Dwightanton.faraon". When I registered, I immedietely clicked the "Add a Page" button and made my season. My first season wasn't easy because I was a beginner. I didn't know you had to use templates and timelines and blesh. I only made it through one storm and closed it. Learning things (1st week) I started to learn a little bit more about the wiki on the second day. I met all the old users like Raraah, Steve, Andrew and Ryne. They teached me about the templates and how they work, how to get the colors and timelines to work and a whole lot of other mumbo jumbo stuff. I learnt even more on my third day, and coincidentally, it was Steve's birthday and we celebrated it. On my first week I learned about enough and started my first season back up again. Blending in (2nd - 4th week) By the third week I made very good friends with the other users and I'm pretty much happy whenever I get on the wiki. I also met other users (such as Sutowe12 and kdenny) who were very good season creators. They supported me and inspired me to make newer seasons. My first individual storm was such a success that I celebrated it. I named the storm "Alexandria" and made it pretty devastating and deadly. The other users were impressed. Like a pro (5th week to 2nd month) I've become a pro by the 5th week and started to make more seasons, even if I was only active every day. I was pretty much a pro, and the others were there to support me. We made such fun times, and we had fun even before Hurricane Idol was pretty much an idea. By Christmas season we made awesome forum topics related about xmas. We even made a collab season together. Inactivity (January - June 2014) My inactivity started to kick in on about January, and by February I didn;t come on anymore. Something came up IRL and I was basically shoved onto it, and I cannot get on the monitor because I was too busy. Back on the job (June 2014) I made another account on June here ni this wiki because I couldn't remember the password to my older account (stpid brain) also known as HurricaneKiddie0204. The others didn;t remember me- well, at least I got on ot the wiki again. I saw that the wiki changed, now with more users and more official looking features. I noticed that the wiki has grown considerably, too. I got myself to get used to the templates once again, and I got back on the track running. Oops... a storm (July 14-19 2014) Once when I was active, Typhoon Rammasun hit, causing blackouts and communication failures. Our region was impacted hard by the storm, and I wasn't able to get on four a solid 4-5 days. I certainly missed the wiki during that time. Getting back on feet I made new seasons and new storms, and made friends with people again. Now I'm back just like the past, up and running, sprinting through the tracks. I made succesful seasons and people were pretty impressed. It was the time that first viewed the forum and blogs. They were very fun, and I was thankful to discover them. I played games in the forum. through my journeys across this era, I met other new friends like Bumblebee. I played his games like "A storm visited a skyscraoer and "murder mystery skyscraoer edition". There were also games like "Storm elimination game" and "Ban the person above you". Through December, I was very active. I started to lose interest once AGAIN on January. I went inactive after that. Inactivi... wait- again!! (January 20 - February 12) I was inactive through January 20 and February 12 this year. Nothing much to say. Im back yet again (February 16 onwards) I went back o the wiki yet again after merely a month of inactivity. Nothing chsnged much. It was like the normal days. I only noticed the badges feature, and I decided to start earning some. I reunited with my friends in the wiki, and we had an ABSOLUTELY great time. It was also the era where the wiki was introduced on the Spotlight. After that, tons of people joined the wiki and the wiki got absolutely famoues. I voted for names in HI Season 6, which was ongoing at the time. I voted for Raymond, or Maria. Guess what, Raymond won! I was so happy for Steve that he won. He really deserved it, anyway. There were a few problems, though. When AnnaKendrick47 arrived, she started spamming the "sex scandal" thing on Xtyphoonclonex's pages. She is banned for good because she carried on even with warnings. Wait... blocked?!!? (March 26 onwards) I got blocked by a user on March 26, and that block was permanent. The wikia team never responded to me even if I notified them that I never did anything wrong. Glad to be here, for the fourth time! (May 22 onwards) After vaguely waiting for two months for a response, I got so fed up that I made another account. I posted a message on HI page how I ogt blocked without reason, and my friends helped me recover. I made succesful seasons aain, and made interesting storms. My account flourished for the next month, and as of June 12 I am now an admin and is now a major contributor to this wiki. I'm very glad to thank everyone to help me with all the troubles I've had for the past two years! (Please note that I have no plans in leaving this wiki, just maybe a maximum three month inactivity. ^_^) Category:Blog posts